


i can hear you louder than ever

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: I'm Sorry, M/M, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, stupid boys in love, this is really old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-08
Updated: 2013-06-08
Packaged: 2017-12-14 09:12:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/835202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis grabs Harry's backside, and Harry is unreasonably pissed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i can hear you louder than ever

**Author's Note:**

> I've got a tumblr, and I accept prompts... afivewaybromace, come see me!
> 
> Title from "Louder than Ever" by Cold War Kids
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own these boys, I just play with them. I am in no way affiliated with One Direction, Modest Management, or anything involved.
> 
> Enjoy!

“What are you trying to fucking DO, exactly?” Harry asked heatedly. The boys were walking offstage, and Harry was fuming at a certain Louis Tomlinson. 

“Nothing, obviously. I was just fooling around,” Louis laughed. 

“YOU GRABBED MY ARSE, FOR FUCK’S SAKE! ON STAGE! IN FRONT OF THOUSANDS OF PEOPLE!” Harry yelled. 

“I know exactly what I did! I don’t think it’s a big deal, and I really think that you’re being overdramatic!” Suddenly funny-smirking-Louis was gone, replaced by intense Louis. 

“Guys, could you just…” Liam was cut off by Harry. 

“MANAGEMENT IS GOING TO FUCKING KILL US BECAUSE OF THAT! THEY ALREADY HAVE ELEANOR FOR YOU, WHAT ARE THEY GOING TO BRING IN FOR ME? NOT TO MENTION, I CAN FUCKING GUARANTEE THAT TOMORROW YOU’RE GOING TO HAVE TO GO ON A DATE WITH HER WHEN WE HAVE FUCKING PLANS!” Harry yelled out, exasperated at the twenty year old. 

“It’s a fucking joke, Harry! For God’s sake, CALM THE FUCK DOWN,” Louis rolled his eyes. 

Harry sighed. “I’m done with this argument. I feel like we have it everyday.” 

Harry walked away, slamming the door to his dressing room. 

“Aw, man. Does this mean we aren’t going to Nando’s?” Niall asked, pouting. Zayn almost laughed until he saw the look on Louis’ face. 

:::::

It was true that Eleanor wasn’t anything to Louis. It was a cover up for his bromance with Harry- even though that’s all it was. Management wanted to dispell rumors before they even happened. 

Sometimes he missed how easy everything had been with Harry in the beginning. Before all the rumors and before all the fans and before everything. When the five of them could watch a movie, and he could climb on Harry’s lap, and no one cared because it was Harry and it was Louis and what else could you expect? 

Louis sighed, emerging from his dressing room in jeans, a t-shirt, and Harry’s jacket. Once the boys were situated in their car, Louis glanced at Harry long enough to realize the the younger boy was wearing the beanie he’d stolen from Louis’ room ages ago. It was enough to make Louis smile slightly. 

Harry and Louis were dropped off at their flat, and they headed inside together. It was clear that there was NO WAY Harry was going to talk to him, therefore Louis was going to keep his mouth shut. They entered their home, going off to their respective rooms. 

Louis was laying on his bed, in Harry’s t-shirt and a pair of boxers going over everything. He wasn’t sure what pissed off Harry so much. So what if Louis wanted to show off their friendship? So what if Louis wanted to show the world that Harry was HIS best mate and no one else’s? SO FUCKING WHAT if Louis wanted to show the world the man he wanted to snog senseless and- wait. What the fuck? 

Is that really what this is all about brain? Or heart, whichever of you decided to give me that thought. Do I like him? As more than a mate? Louis thought to himself. He imagined his heart and brain replying: It was a team effort, thanks, and yes, you fucking tosser, GO BE WITH HARRY. I swear, with a heart and brain as awesome as us, you’re a dumbarse.

Sarcastic bastards, Louis thought. 

Louis got up out of his bed, glancing at the clock. Ten in the evening. He knew Harry wouldn’t be asleep, because Harry was rarely asleep before six in the morning, no matter what he had going on. He tiptoed down the hallway, knocking on Harry’s door. 

“Hmph,” Harry’s reply came, and Louis knew his stubborn friend wasn’t going to give up the silent treatment that easily. He opened the door, walking inside cautiously. Harry was perched on his bed, legs crossed, staring at his laptop screen. 

“Watching porn, mate?” Louis attempted a joke, but Harry ignored it. “Guess not.” 

“What do you want, Tomlinson?” Harry snipped. 

“Last name basis? Really, Harry? Come on, I just want to apologize. I don’t… I don’t really understand why you’re getting so upset over this.” Louis walked over to the bed and sat next to Harry, who turned his computer screen away. 

“You’re so stupid,” Harry said, as he rolled his eyes. 

“I have theories, I’m not completely idiotic, but the one that makes the most sense is the most… conceited,” Louis admitted.

“On with it, then,” Harry prodded. 

“I think that… you’re so upset because… you like me a lot, more than you should, and you think I’m just messing around.” Louis shrugged and scrunched up his lips, looking down. Harry half-scoffed, half-laughed and looked away. 

“What if I told you that was incredibly accurate?” Harry asked quietly. 

“Then I’d laugh, because of course it’s accurate, I’m a fucking genius. Then I’d yell ‘victory!’” Louis laughed lightly. 

“That’s incredibly accurate,” Harry whispered. 

“VICTORY!” Louis yelled. “Oh, I forgot the most important part. After I yelled victory, I’d do this.” Louis crushed his mouth to Harry, who was unsuspecting. He moved his lips against his best mate’s. Harry was shocked at first, and was frozen in place. He thawed, however, after Louis ran his tongue over the boy’s bottom lip. Their lips moved in synchronization, as if made for each other, which made Louis extremely pleased. They broke apart obsene gasp of air from both of them. 

“Oh.” Harry was very quiet as he uttered this word. 

“Oh? That’s it?” Louis chucked nervously. 

“Oh,” Harry said again, as he broke into a small smile. “Just oh.” 

Harry turned away from him, glancing back at the computer screen. 

“What are you looking at?” Louis asked, trying to appear nonchalant. 

“Really want to know?” Harry smiled slightly, a small tilt of the corner of his mouth. 

“Yeah,” 

“Larry Stylinson fanfictions,” Harry laughed lightly. 

“NO WAY!” Louis turned the computer around to face him and started to read out loud, “’And suddenly I was inside him, thrusting. With every jerk of my hips, I lost a little bit more control. I was desperate to make Harry come first, so I quickly fisted his erection. He moaned out my name, followed by a loud cry as thick white bursts covered his stomach and my hand. I trembled as I came deep inside him.’ WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK ARE YOU READING!?” 

Harry was on the floor, laughing his arse off. “ISN’T IT FUCKED UP?” 

“YES, what the hell? Then again…” 

“What?”

“It’s awkward reading, but it might be worth a shot…”


End file.
